1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined device used as a decoy to lure animals within gunshot of a hunter and to camouflage the hunter from the animals.
2. Prior Art
Use of camouflage clothing by hunters is widespread. With most wild animals, the sight of a hunter will cause the animals to run or flee. Accordingly, various measures are taken to conceal the hunter from the animals. Near water, blinds are often constructed to conceal the hunter. In fields, the hunter will often hide underneath a blanket or tarp.
In addition to camouflage of the hunter, in water fowl hunting, artificial birds or decoys are used to attract live birds within gunshot. Often times, these decoys will be placed in fields or in the water, as if they were feeding.
More recently, oversized decoys have been utilized in order to attract birds flying at a high altitude. Some of these decoys are rotatable in response to the wind. Others are primarily wind socks which fill up and move in response to movement of the wind. An objective of these decoys is to provide a more realistic decoy by having some movement which serves to attract the attention of the flying birds.
None of the known devices combines both a camouflage device and a decoy device.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a combined device capable of camouflaging a hunter and at the same time providing a decoy device.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a combined camouflage and decoy device wherein movement of the hunter will impart realistic movement to the decoy portion of the device.